FUE SU AMOR
by lavi-chan de Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura ya son novios lo cual le ha dolido a Naruto, pero conocera a una chica. Hinata se reunia en un bar con sus amigos por su cumpleaños y ahi conocera a alguien.  demaciado predecible.  Universo Alterno


Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, se hace esto sin fines de lucro, por pura diversión y con la esperanza de que algún dia suceda.

En una noche algo fría, un grupo de amigos estacionaban su auto enfrente de un pequeño, pero agradable bar

-¿se puede saber por que venimos, Sasuke?- un joven rubio de ojos celestes y tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas le cuestionaba a un chico de pelo azabache y mirada fría como el hielo

-si Sasuke, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, es algo problemático- lo secundo un joven de coleta que sostenía un cigarrillo

-ya les dije, Sakura me dijo que viniéramos, a mí que-

Aun recuerdo esa noche cuando entre al bar…

Cuando entraron una chica de extraño cabello rosa los reconoció –ya llegaron Ino- le dijo a una rubia que tenia al lado

-¿Dónde… donde están?- le pregunto casi gritando

-ahí…-la pelirrosa señalo a Sasuke –oye, ¿y Hinata?-

-ah, esta con Neji y Tenten, creo que bailando

-p. (en verdad ¿a que vine?).- pensaba el rubio mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraban la rubia y la ojiverde, a él no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar ahí viendo a Sasuke y Sakura juntos, ya que sentía algo mas que amistad por la pelirrosa por lo que le dolía verlos juntos, de repente

Y la vi bailando

A primera vista supe que era especial y me dejo suspirando…

Voltea a la pista de baile y una chica de cabello negro violáceo y hermosa figura lo saco de sus pensamientos, el solo verla bailar lo dejo sin aliento y un suspiro salió de sus labios

-baka reacciona- le grito Sasuke

-¿Qué… que paso?, oye no tienes por que gritarme teme…-

Para mi suerte se sienta a mi lado

Y con su aroma me fui embriagando

-ven, vamos a sentarnos- dijo Tenten

En una mesa algo apartada de la pista se reunían los chicos, al finalizar la canción Hinata, Neji y Tenten se les unieron

-¿Hinata estas disfrutando tu cumpleaños?- le pregunta la morena

-claro Tenten- le contesta con una sonrisa la ojearla

-es bueno que estés disfrutando tu cumpleaños- comento un chico de cabello castaño y ojos claros, su primo Neji

Cuando llegaron a la mesa su mirada se clavo en un par de mares que tenia enfrente, al mismo tiempo estos se clavaron en esos ojos tan claros como la nieve

-Hinata ellos son Naruto y Shikamaru, compañeros del trabajo de Sasuke- presento Sakura

-mu… mucho… gusto-

Naruto no podía creer que la hermosa chica que le cautivo bailando estuviera junto a él y ese aroma que desprendía le embriagaba cada poro de su cuerpo

Nos pasamos las horas charlando

Y con el tiempo me fui enamorando

-entonces estudias psicología ¿no es así?, oye eso es genial, deberás!- le decía él a ella

-si… y tú… - trato de decir la chica mientras jugaba con sus dedos para disminuir el nerviosismo

-yo… soy contador- (N.A. lo se amo mi especialidad MoM)

-no… ¿no crees que sean… muchos números?-

-si, pero es divertido, es como tratar de armar un rompecabezas- le respondió el rubio con una mano en la nuca y una sonrisa sincera.

Esa noche pasó rápidamente, y fue para Naruto y Hinata la más bella de toda su vida hasta entonces.

Fue su amor que me llevo

A un mundo lleno de pasión

Fue su amor que me volvió

La esperanza que alguien me robo

Fue su amor que me inspiro

A creer de nuevo en el amor

Fue su amor…

Fue su amor que me enamoro…

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban afuera de una gran mansión

Y desde el dia que te vi

Me cautivaste

-sabes Hinata me gustaría…- el de mirada celeste no sabia ya ni que decir

-¿que… que te gustaría Naruto-kun?- le pregunto con los ojos aperlados puestos en el suelo

Esa misma noche comprobé

Que existe el amor a primera vista

-que si… me…-las mejillas tostadas se teñían de un tono carmesí parecidas a las de la chica que tenia enfrente

-¿que?… dime-

Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron con un beso

Y de ese beso quede perdidamente preso…

-me… re… rega… regalas… un…- no termino la frase cuando ya la tenia entre sus brazos, fundiendo sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso, un instante basto para que ella le respondiera el beso, pero la pelinegra no sabia que mas hacer, así que se dejo llevar y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio acortando aun mas la distancia entre sus cuerpos, y al mismo tiempo, deseando no dejarlo ir.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 UN AÑO DESPUES 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Después de un año regresamos a ese mismo bar

Y le pedí su mano…

Y sin duda alguna ella acepto estar…

Para siempre a mi lado

-bien Hinata abre tu regalo- decía Ino

-si ya ábrelo- le secundaba Sakura

El mismo bar y el mismo grupo de amigos que volvían a reunirse

-vamos ábrelo- le animaba Tenten

-pero… aun no ha llegado Naru- decía la festejada

- no tarda ábrelo- respondió Shikamaru

Un pastel y al lado una pequeña cajita en forma de hoja (N.A. el símbolo de konoha) con una pequeña nota

Cuando al fin se decidió a abrir la cajita se encontró con un anillo con un zafiro azul en forma de corazón y la nota que decía ＂mira la pantalla del bar＂

_**Hinata**_

_** ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?**_

_** Naruto**_

-yo…- Hinata lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró con un ramo de rosas blancas acercándose a ella

-entonces Hinata… ¿cual es tu respuesta?-

-yo… SI quiero casarme contigo- dicho esto se lanzo a los brazos de su prometido para abrazarlo y darle un beso antes de desmayarse de la emoción.

Y quien la miro vestida de blanco

Y poniendo su amor en mis manos

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 MESES DESPUES 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

En la iglesia se encontraban reunidos sus familiares y amigos

-baka, deja de dar vueltas- le decía Sasuke a un nerviosísimo Naruto

-no puedo estoy nervioso- se veía muy de traje y nadie lo negaba

-ya no te preocupes llegara-

Un mustang blanco (N.A. XD amo esos autos) llegaba y una joven vestida de novia bajaba de el

-Se ve hermosa, ¿no crees Sakura?-

-lo se Ino, parece un ángel…- ambas chicas se secaban las lagrimas

Entro en la iglesia y al verlo confirmo lo que ya sabia, él era el amor de su vida, llego a donde estaba y unió sus manos con las del rubio para no separarse el uno del otro.

Y me acerco y le seco su llanto…

Ella sonriendo me dice: ¡te amo!

Dos lagrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro y en un gesto le limpio su llanto se acerco a ella

-Naru…- trato de articular

-si Hina- se acerco mas para escucharla

- TE AMO-

Fue su amor que me llevo

A un mundo lleno de pasión

Fue su amor que me volvió

La esperanza que alguien me robo

Fue su amor que me inspiro

A creer de nuevo en el amor

Fue su amor…

Fue su amor que me enamoro…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºFINº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

* * *

WoW tenia tiempo que no subía nada, bueno pues solo quiero aclarar que esta historia no es mía, es de mi amiga e hija postiza Saku-chan, fue el regalo de mi cumple, exactamente hace un año.

Bueno creo que eso es todo espero que hayan disfrutado esta linda historia y si creen que fue lo suficientemente buena como para tomarse la molestia de escribir un review se los agradeceré mucho, ya saben criticas, comentarios, zapes, y regalitos son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
